100 Moments of FlutterBlitz
by Autistic Writer
Summary: 100 romantic moments between Rainbow Blitz (Rainbow Dash's male counterpart) and Fluttershy. Chapters varies between K-M.


**Hello again,**

 **Whether you are a returning fan, fan of My Little Pony, or just curious about this story, then I welcome you.**

 **So, I guess I am doing these 100 moments series with my Fimfic account, so I guess I will throw some on Fanfiction as well. These two are just a test to see if people like them. If you guys do, then thank you, if not, then it's fine.**

 **This 100 moments is about Fluttershy and Rainbow Blitz (Rainbow Dash's Counterpart). I think that Rainbow Blitz would act cocky, but he would understand that Fluttershy is a childhood friend of his. He wouldn't be the playboy time with her, but he isn't innocent either. Either way, I hope people will enjoy this series of stories.**

 **So enjoy 100 moments of FlutterBlitz**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 1: Bewildered

That was the reaction of everyone at Canterlot High when they saw the sports star, Rainbow Blitz. He had walked up to Fluttershy, pulled her from her friends, held onto her and stared at her intensely, and kissed her as if he was giving her air to breath.

When he ended the kiss, he pulled her back up and went on his way to the next class. From the smirk he gave, he knew that what he did would cause such an uproar in the gossip department, yet his kiss was of his own intentions.

Some thought it was a joke.

Others thought it was a prank.

But, regardless of the circumstances, Rainbow Blitz kissed Fluttershy and the news spread like wildfire.

Butterscotch looked at his best friend. Butterscotch had heard the news about what Blitz had did to Fluttershy. He wasn't sure how he was going to address this to his best friend. After the kiss, Fluttershy was a nervous wreck. Butterscotch did his best to calm her down, yet she was too afraid to even accept Butterscotch's comfort.

"Ummmm, Blitz?" Butterscotch asked.

"Sup," Blitz said to the nervous Butterscotch, as he was preocciuped with drinking his soda with a straw.

"Is it true that you kissed Fluttershy?" Butterscotch gulped some saliva.

"Yeah, it's true." Blitz answered him.

"Why did you kiss her? Do you realize what you did?" Butterscotch couldn't eat his sandwich properly as he was deeply bothered by his best friend's actions.

"Butterscotch, I kissed her because I like her. Some say you have to be bold when you fall in love. So, I kissed Fluttershy, is that so wrong?" Rainbow Blitz smirked.

Suddenly, the doors opened up at the same time. Butterscotch hid as the figure moved closer and closer to Rainbow Blitz. A smirk came upon the cyan skinned boy as he put his soda down. He felt the touch of a girl's arm gripping on his t-shirt and pulled him towards her.

"How could you kiss my best friend like that, Blitz?" Rainbow Dash glared at him like a snake.

"Well, because I like her and because I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to be bold." Rainbow Blitz told her.

Rainbow Dash was tired of Blitz's cocky attitude. She knew what kind of a rebutation he had. Dash didn't want to see Fluttershy getting hurt by someone like Rainbow Blitz. She gripped his shirt with her left hand while pinning him against the wall. She readied her fist at him. She intended on beating him up.

"Rainbow Dash, wait." A voice called from behind her.

Blitz and Dash turned to the source of the voice wondering who was halting them. To be shocked, Fluttershy had tried to hold Rainbow Dash's right arm. Dash looked over seeing Fluttershy was between them.

"I want to…umm talk to Blitz for a moment." Fluttershy blushed.

Everyone including Dash and Blitz were shocked that Fluttershy wanted to speak to Rainbow Blitz after the kiss he gave her. Fluttershy made Dash release her grip on Blitz so they may talk without everyone bothering them.

Then, Fluttershy pulled Rainbow Blitz out of the lunchroom intending to talk to him about the kiss.

* * *

On the rooftop, Blitz stood there as he saw Fluttershy standing there feeling really nervous. He could tell that she was really nervous by the way she fixed her hair or dusted off her skirt.

They had been on the roof for five minutes without saying a single word. Blitz now felt bad that he kissed Fluttershy in such a way. He knew how nervous she was, but he didn't think that the kiss was that bad or could affect her in a big way.

"Flutters," Blitz sighed. "Look, I guess you have a lot of questions as to why did I kiss you?"

Fluttershy looked up at him and nodded. Blitz breathed in and then he breathed out. It wasn't going to be easy for him to explain himself.

"I guess you know my reputation for being flirtatious with girls at Canterlot High?" Blitz crossed his arms as he looked at Fluttershy.

"Yeah, Dash told me. I guess that's the reason why I am having trouble accepting the kiss?" Fluttershy fiddled with her hands.

"Look, I am going to be honest with you, Fluttershy. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I didn't think that you would mind since it's you, but I guess I have been in love with you lately, that I couldn't control myself. I knew I wanted to kiss you; it was just the matter of when. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I mean, I just wanted to be brave and kiss you without any thought or reason."

Fluttershy lowered her gaze. She saw how embarrassed Rainbow Blitz was. She could tell that he didn't mean to embarrass or humiliate her. Yet, she wondered if he really liked her as he said.

"Would you like to go out with me…" Fluttershy spoke. Rainbow Blitz was about to cheer until Fluttershy finished. "…to the park."

Blitz stopped his mid-celebration to hear what Fluttershy said. "Oh, ummm sure."

"It's not you, Blitz. It's just that I don't trust you just yet. I want to understand these feelings we have." Fluttershy nervous spoke. She was worried about hurting Blitz's feelings. She understood that he liked her, yet her emotions were in turmoil. There were times that she dreamt of Blitz flying into the sky while she relaxed in her arms, yet the various rumors about his flirtatious ways bothered her.

"That's cool," Blitz tried to pretend that her request didn't bother him, even though it did.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy moved closer to him as if he was an injured animal.

"Yeah Fluttershy, I will be just fine." Blitz told her. "I have to go, so I will meet you at the park entrance tonight.

Fluttershy stood there seeing Blitz running away. As soon as Blitz saw that Fluttershy couldn't see him anymore he started stomping out of frustration. "Why am I such an idiot? Why did I do this?"

Rainbow Blitz kept fighting with himself as he was hopeful and optimistic that Fluttershy loved him just as much as he loved her.

"I honestly can't believe you are going out on a date with Blitz," Rainbow Dash sighed as she was at Fluttershy's house with Rarity. Rarity was there to pick out a dress that Fluttershy would wear for the date.

"Well, I just want to see how I feel about him. He isn't that bad of a guy, Dash." Fluttershy spoke while standing still.

"That's because you don't know him like I do. He is bad news, Flutters. I mean, what if he is just playing with your heart like he does to all the girls." Rainbow Dash growled in irritation.

Blitz stood there wearing a dark blue shirt with a thunderbolt on it. He wore a black jacket because it was a bit chill, but mainly wore it if Fluttershy ever became cold.

Rainbow Blitz stood at the entrance to the park. He hoped that he was at the right park. He didn't want to be sent to the wrong location like when he thought he was at the right gym for basketball, but it was at another school.

Blitz stood there and looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't like Fluttershy to stand anyone up.

"I will wait for her." He kept telling himself.

"You shall not wait any longer, Blitz." Rarity spoke.

Blitz turned around as his jaw dropped to the floor. He saw Rarity and Rainbow Dash standing right besides the girl he wanted to see. Fluttershy stared at him and hid herself in her hair. She was deeply embarrassed. She was wearing a long green dress that looked like tall grass in a swamp.

Rarity put her hands on Fluttershy's shoulders and drew her over to Blitz. Rainbow Dash still crossed her arms.

"My goodness you look so…" Blitz walked over seeing the shy girl hiding her face from him. Rainbow Dash interfered.

"Look Blitz, the only reason she is going on this date is to see if she likes you. If you do anything to hurt her at all, I will make sure that you get buried out in the desert."

"Okay, okay Dash. I get it. I promise that it isn't my intentions to hurt her. I want to discover more of what I am feeling myself." Blitz said before he moved passed Rainbow Dash to get to his target.

Fluttershy stares over at Blitz. She wanted to trust him, yet something about it still made her scared to even try it.

"I don't want to force you to do this. You can leave at any time. Rarity and Rainbow Dash will take you back and we can forget about this night or my feelings for you." Blitz said with a heartbreaking expression.

Fluttershy saw the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't bear to turn him down after that. "No, this will be just fine. Let's go."

Blitz saw Fluttershy sticking out her hand for him to take. He does so as he watches Rarity and Rainbow Dash watching them.

"Do you really think that he likes her?" Dash glared as she watched the couple go into the park.

"Its obliviously a trick, yet I think he is also being sincere in his feelings as well. I have never seen Blitz act this way before."

"What do you mean?" Dash felt confused by Rarity's words.

"Blitz might be cocky and full of himself, but he seems to care a lot about Fluttershy. I have seen the way he looks at her."

"So what? He stares at her a lot. Doesn't mean a thing."

"That might be true, unless you know the different from when a friend stares at another friend and person staring at their crush." Rarity smirked.

"You think that Blitz actually likes Fluttershy." Dash said.

"I think he does, but we will see how this date turns out." Rarity stared out as the couple only seemed like a shadow.

* * *

As Fluttershy and Rainbow Blitz walk through the park, Fluttershy couldn't help but think about Blitz's earlier conversation about discovering more about his feelings for her. Why did he say that? Didn't he already know about his feelings?

"Blitz," Fluttershy spoke softly.

"Yeah," Blitz made Fluttershy his focus.

"Do you remember what you said to Rainbow Dash about discovering more about your feelings for me?"

"Oh…" Blitz knew he was in trouble.

"What did you mean by that?"

"I can explain," He said while putting up his defenses.

Fluttershy stood there while she waited to hear what he had to say about his feelings for her.

"To be perfectly honest Flutters, I don't know fully of how I feel about you." Blitz stood in the middle of the walkway as they were surrounded by tree branches.

"I mean, I know I really like you, but I just needed to confirm it on this date," Blitz continued. He knew telling Fluttershy those words would probably make her refuse his feelings, but he needed to be truthful.

"Blitz," Fluttershy wasn's sure how she felt about Blitz. She did like the kiss, however she didn't want to get hurt by Blitz's feelings. What if he was playing her? What if this was all one big prank on her heart? She looked over wondering if Blitz was being truthful in his feelings.

The two of them sat down near the pond. They both saw a pair of ducks swimming in the water. Fluttershy carefully took out a bag of small pieces of bread. She scooped it up and lightly threw it in the water. Rainbow Blitz looked at her for a moment. He smiled gentle before rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Blitz asked.

Fluttershy turned to him. She was shocked that he would be interested in learning something from her. This peek her interest, "Sure."

Fluttershy put the bag on Blitz's lap. She began to teach Blitz how to feed the ducks. He didn't get it right on the first few tries and even the ducks avoid him when he got it right, however Fluttershy was patient and showed him the right way and eventually the ducks trusted Blitz.

"Hey, I got it." Blitz laughed as he felt the ducks eating from his hand.

Fluttershy clapped in honor of this milestone. The cyan skinned male blushed when he saw her celebrating his accomplishment. "Thanks,"

The two were going to another part of the park as Fluttershy needed to know one important detail about Blitz's crush on her.

"Why me?"

"What?" Blitz turned to her as he had his hands in his pockets.

"You said you had a crush on me, right?" Fluttershy couldn't look at him properly.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Why?"

Blitz closed his eyes for a moment. The very answer was unknown even to him. He wasn't sure why he loved Fluttershy. Why she was the only girl that he loved more than sports. He gazed over to her trying to get an idea of why he loved her. It was after a couple of minutes of silence that Blitz gave her an appropriate answer.

"I am not sure if it is your hair that flows in the wind. I am not sure if it's your soft skin that warms me. I am not even sure if it's your love for animals or you kindness for your friends. But, I do know one thing." Rainbow Blitz touched the palm of her hand with his hands. Fluttershy shivered in a good way. She looked at Rainbow Blitz and looked into his eyes. "I see you more than just a friend and I hope you feel the same way."

Fluttershy saw that he wasn't lying. She saw that he was being truthful with his feelings for her. Yet, for some reason, it wasn't enough to earn her love in return. What if she told him the truth? Telling him about her feelings would just break his heart. She was about to speak, but Blitz stopped her.

"I understand. You don't feel the same way. I know you heard about my attempts of getting a girlfriend by flirting with other girls. The truth is, I didn't know what love was at the time. I just wanted my love to be accepted by someone and I toyed with the hearts of some of those girls. It wasn't right. I know that now."

Fluttershy saw the tears in his eyes. He knew he was facing rejection, yet he didn't want to look uncool. He smiled out of pity. "If your rejection is karma for all that I have done, then I gladly accept it."

Blitz took Fluttershy's hand and decided to end the date. He was still going to walk her to the door, but he knew his feelings weren't reciprocated. Fluttershy stood by her porch. She felt the quick kiss that impacted her cheek.

That was the last time she saw him for a while.

* * *

A week had gone by and no one had seen Rainbow Blitz. No one had seen him since the night of his date with Fluttershy. His friends and her friends were in debate over what happened. Fluttershy knew that it must have been something about their date. Something must have gotten to him. Fluttershy saw the stack of homework that Blitz had forgotten.

Twilight was the one who made the deliveries to leave it by his house. Fluttershy knew that she needed to fix the issue at hand.

While her friends dispersed, Fluttershy grabbed the piles of papers and decided that this time she was going to deliver the homework to Rainbow Blitz. Yet, it was the matter of tracking down his house.

Rainbow Blitz sat down on the couch. He had missed a week of school, his hair was a mess, and he grew peach fuzz since he had not shaven his face. The teen sighed while he opened a can of soda. He gulped the entire soda down in one gulp and burped a few seconds later. He didn't care for anything anymore. He deleted all his messages and he isolated himself from his friends.

The date hit him harder than any football game tackle. Blitz stood up seeing his tank top and boxers. He knew he should get changed, but he figured that no one is going to come and see him. Well, his friends did try to visit him, but he wasn't going to answer the door.

Knock Knock Knock

Blitz heard the familiar sound of his door being knocked. He sighed knowing that it could have been his friends. They were probably at the door to drop off his daily homework that he had missed.

"Just leave the homework by the door," Blitz sighed. He went over to pick some garbage up.

Knock Knock Knock

Blitz growled as he felt this person was never going to go away until he would yell at them to leave his yard. He forcefully opened the door.

"Listen, I told you guys," Blitz stopped when he saw his visitor was a very large bear that was in his face. "AHHHHHHHHHH,"

Blitz tripped when he got a good look at the bear. He couldn't believe that a bear somehow found his house. However, he heard a voice as soft as silk. "Rainbow Blitz, are you okay?"

Fluttershy stepped off the bear as if it was a horse. She stood by Blitz said to aid him. Rainbow Blitz couldn't believe that Fluttershy was at his house. She even rode a bear like she had told him once. "I guess I own Applejack fifty bucks,"

After Fluttershy took out the homework and told the bear that she was alright now, Rainbow Blitz stood up in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off the homework and…" She put his homework on the coffee table; however she turned her head and saw his attire. She blushed lightly when she took a good look at the bear face boxers that she got him for Christmas.

"Sorry about that, I have just been battling some issues for a week. I should return on Monday. You guys don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do," Fluttershy blushed. She had to bear through seeing Blitz in only boxers. She would probably faint if he had anything less than that. Fluttershy faced his face.

"Blitz, we need to talk," Fluttershy stopped him.

"I know that ever since the date, you have been acting as if I rejected you,"

"Well, there's a different between the girls of my past and you. They weren't you," Blitz sighed. "I guess, for them it was easy…sort of. But, for us it's different."

"I know I can say 'I love you' to every girl. But, when I said it to you, I meant it. I want you to love me just as much. I want to understand the feelings we both have for one another. I am beginning to understand your hesitation upon giving me your answer."

Rainbow Blitz stepped over to kiss Fluttershy's lips. He softly looked over at his crush and smiled. "Before you give me your answer, how about a little compromise?"

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side. "Sure?"

"I will confront the girls I held feelings for in the past, and when I am done, you can give me your answer. I will accept it regardless of what answer you give me. If you love me, that's fine. If you don't, then we will be just friends."

Fluttershy was shocked that Blitz was going through great lengths to convince Fluttershy that he loves her.

"I need to get changed so, umm I will see you Monday."

"OH," Fluttershy knew Blitz wasn't trying to be rude, but he needed her to get out of his house. She quickly exited his house and then turned around.

* * *

She knew that he was going to confront the girls of his past, but Fluttershy began to think to herself if she truly loved Rainbow Blitz.

Fluttershy had heard the many rumors surrounding Rainbow Blitz. She knew he confronted each of the girls that he had flirted with. Some had slapped in the face, some had forgiven him, others hated him and the rest of the girls still love him. Fluttershy felt a bit relieved that Blitz was doing this only because he didn't want anything that would prevent him from dating her.

However, Fluttershy hasn't given him an answer to her feelings.

Apart of her liked Blitz. He might have been full of himself and arrogant at times, but mostly she loved how loyal he was to his friend. How hard he worked in order to impress them. She silently cheered for him at times. She wanted to like him. However, another part of her kept thinking that Blitz was bad news.

Fluttershy was still deep in thought of her answer to Rainbow Blitz.

Suddenly, from the bushes, Rainbow Blitz landed in front of Fluttershy's path. He was deeply breathing and covered in muptile shades of red lipstick. Fluttershy stood there unable to take in seeing Rainbow Blitz and the face that he could have had red lipstick like a clown.

"Flutter…Shy…Hello…" Rainbow Blitz said while gasping for air.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy quickly went up to Blitz's side. She began to hear voices of muptile woman.

"I think he went this way."

"Rainbow Blitz, where are you?"

"Go out with me, my love."

Fluttershy gathered some beavers, who lifted Blitz from the ground. Fluttershy and the beavers ran off with Blitz into the shelter, which was near the school.

Fluttershy put Rainbow Blitz's shirt in the washer. She now stood in front of him as he was laying on a chair fast asleep. His mouth, cheeks and neck were covered in lipstick. Fluttershy never felt so enraged by seeing lipstick on her best friend. Was this jealousy that she was feeling? Fluttershy shook her head and stood firmly on Blitz's lap. She blushed while looking down. The last time she sat on his lap something catch her by surprise. She thought that a poor snake was in Rainbow Blitz's pants. Applejack and Rainbow Dash couldn't stop laughing at the moment. Fluttershy didn't find the moment funny. Fluttershy was later told by Applejack the truth. She kept looking down trying not to disturb 'little Rainbow Blitz'. Fluttershy then focused on her mission: wipe the lipstick from Blitz's face and neck.

Rainbow Blitz used a cold and wet paper towel to start at Rainbow Blitz's cheeks. The marks were loosely coming off, but it wasn't enough. Fluttershy rubbed harder to make sure that there were no marks covering his cheeks that were of a woman's lips. Fluttershy never really understood the application and benefits that came with lipstick, but that didn't stop her from putting some on her. Fluttershy then rubbed his neck since it was the easiest part to get at.

Finally, there were his lips that had some lipstick on it. For some reason it bothered Fluttershy to be kissed by another woman. They weren't dating, but Fluttershy felt hurt that he kissed another woman. Fluttershy drew closer to Blitz only to realize that she was almost close to kissing him.

At first, she pulled away. She knew that she hadn't answered Blitz's confession yet. She was still nervous about him. But all that blew away once he ran to her side to hide from the other girls that chased him. He was true to his word about only wanting Fluttershy. The shy girl looked into his face. She positions his face in front of hers.

Fluttershy took in a deep breath. She held his cheeks and went straight for the kiss. This is the most ridiculous thing she ever risked, however her heart strangely found comfort in the sport star's lips. It felt right.

Rainbow Blitz was waking up from being unconscious. He took in his surroundings seeing he was in a different place than the school courtyard. His attention turned to see a big blur kissing him. His eyes soon focused on the figure to be Fluttershy…kissing him?

Rainbow's eyes fully opened to see that Fluttershy was kissing him. He wanted to panic but that would alert her. He felt her warm lips and felt the welcoming of her feelings. He saw her eyes were closed and her heart was open. However, it could have just been something else.

Blitz wasn't sure if he should stop the kiss or pretend to be asleep. He looked around the room feeling Fluttershy adding her tongue to the mix. He never had been kissed like this before. He slowly moved his hands towards Fluttershy's back.

Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Rainbow Blitz was alert to the kiss. However, this didn't stop the couple. Fluttershy and Rainbow Blitz kept on kissing. The two didn't stop kissing for any reason. Fluttershy kept going and so did Blitz. Their tongues wrestled and their bodies felt heated during the make out session.

After a few minutes, Blitz and Shy released their hold on one another. Fluttershy jumped off Blitz and avoided facing him. The sport star understood. He inspected his body to find the lipstick stains were removed. He glanced up at Fluttershy.

"I..I washed them out. I just hated the face that those girls were kissing you even if you didn't want it." Fluttershy wrangle the cloth in her anger.

Blitz stood up and smiled. He wasn't bothered by her anger. He didn't want to kiss her again, he wanted to comfort her since she saved him.

"I just hated the way they grabbed onto you. Kissing you like that. As if you belonged to them. I just had to wash it out. I know that you don't belong to anyone. You belong to me."

Blitz stopped when he heard Fluttershy's words of demand. She turned around as she felt flustered.

"I mean, you don't belong to me. You belong to yourself. I was just…" Fluttershy noticed her words and attempted to take them back.

"…no, I belong to you. I love you too, Fluttershy."

"Wait Blitz I…" Fluttershy attempted to correct herself, but Rainbow Blitz's lips were already kissing her. Fluttershy didn't refuse the kiss. She knew that once she said what she had to say, it was already sealed.

Once that kiss ended, Rainbow Blitz stood in front of her. "I have already cut my ties to the other girls. I know I have a lot to cover in order for us to official start dating, but I want to treat you with respect."

Fluttershy gasped when she saw Blitz kneeling down on one knee. "Fluttershy, I promise never to cheat on you. I promise never to hurt you intentionally. I promise to devote my life to making you happy and treating you right."

"Blitz you don't need to…" Fluttershy insisted. She felt Blitz's kneeling was a sign that he was proposing to her.

"No, I need to do this. I want to prove that I love you and only you in the romantic sense. That's why I had to tell them I am exclusively with you. Because you are the only one I care about. Nothing else will come first. Being there for you is my primary concern."

Fluttershy knew right there that he would be true to his word.

"If anything does happen, I will understand that…" Blitz was about to say more, but Fluttershy cut him off.

"Just stop talking Blitz. You've said enough." Fluttershy moved in for another kiss. Blitz complied and held onto her.

The two warmed up in their kiss. They weren't sure what trials they would face in the future, but they would do it together.

* * *

 **Well, that just happened. I don't usually make chapters this long, but I hope you guys enjoyed the read.**

 **Anyways, I do like Fluttershy when she cares for Rainbow Blitz. I tried not to make Blitz like too much of a womanizer, but he is the sports star of Canterlot High. So, I will try not to make this similar to my RainbowScotch story.**

 **So, tell me what you think and I will catch up with you guys really soon.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
